


【医弗】untitled

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: CP: Harman Carter x Freddy Krueger是医弗，深夜短打。剧情被我全删掉了，觉得不合适R18注意避雷，滤镜三百米厚。我流OOC。





	【医弗】untitled

很显然面前的这位病人还没有在他故意加大的电流中回过神来，双眼放空四肢僵硬着，Harman十分利落的扯掉了他的裤子，将Freddy几乎是甩的力度将他摁在疗养院被白色灯管照的雪白的墙壁上，脊背撞上冷硬的墙壁发出闷响。

他的病人仍旧沉浸在为什么Harman会轻易地将梦魇先生拉出梦境的疑惑中，遮掩着被烧伤皮肤的布料被扯下扔到了地上，接着Freddy感觉到细微的电流顺着脊梁骨盘升到后脑勺。进入的时候依旧很疼，他很辛苦，身体贴着墙壁腾空着被医生压制在怀里，膝盖窝卡在Harman的胳膊上，然后被比他强壮不知多少倍的医生抓着小腿将膝盖抵在了肩膀上。Freddy感觉自己的韧带都要被扯断了，这样的姿势根本逃脱不开，被压制的感觉让他开始骂人。

——狗娘养的。婊子。梦魇将这些脏字一个一个的拍在医生的脸上，但很快梦魇便骂不出来了，Harman那根粗壮的阴茎顶开了他已经被跳蛋操了一天的肠肉里，被淫水浸泡了一天高热松软的肠肉被轻易的撑开到极致咬住入侵者，然后进到最里。

Harman一点都不在意对方会骂什么，他观察了梦魇先生有一段时间了，时间有多长他不记得，这里的天空永远都是灰暗的，分不清白天黑夜。比起那些和他一样强壮的，能徒手毁掉坚固的东西或者是活蹦乱跳的人类的那些同事，眼前这位就显得格外的，合他口味。他甚至还刻意的听到了那些人类的议论——梦魇在翻窗户的时候是两只手的。

Harman很难想象将一个在梦里恶作剧还要杀人的杀人魔和“可爱”这个形容词联系在一起。

医生腾出一只手去捏住了Freddy的下巴，在对方湿漉漉的目光中，迫使他稍稍仰起头。Freddy看着对方眼睛，在昏暗的房间里鹰一样亮的吓人，就像是看到了猎物一样。他讨厌这种感觉——因为在这个地方他们都不是猎物。

所以梦魇先生做出了火上浇油的动作来，在医生的跨上抖着腿扭着腰寻找着让自己舒服的姿势，他热衷于在这种情况下找点乐子，于是他抓破了Harman的白大褂，在对方的背上留下几道血痕。

但是这点抓伤没让医生做出什么反应，Harman摘下自己的扩口器舔吻过对方干燥的下唇瓣，叼着那一块软乎乎的肉用牙齿轻轻地啃咬，含住那一截舌头吸吮到嘴巴里弄出响亮的水声。舌苔被刺激到了喉口溢出粘腻的呻吟，在分开的间隙Freddy终于用沙哑了的嗓音发出点符合气氛的声音，Harman抵着他的鼻子，唇瓣紧紧的贴在一起能感受到呼出的热气。

那根阴茎终于全部操进去的时候Freddy的双腿在冰凉的空气中中挣动了几下，被医生捞起来挂在自己的胳膊上环着。两个人用最原始的做爱姿势面对着面的鼻尖抵着鼻尖，Freddy开始小声地喘息呼气打在Harman的脸上。囊袋拍打在红彤彤的臀瓣上带着水发出啪啪的声响，鸡蛋大的龟头卡在柔软灼热的肠肉里浅浅的抽送着，阴茎填的太慢水都无法进入缝隙，Freddy跟着抽插的节奏哑着嗓子用低低的声线喘息着。

Freddy在他低头的时候张开嘴咬在对方的鼻梁上。Harman伸手抚着他的一侧的小腿，阴茎九浅一深的轻轻地顶弄着乖顺的肠肉，深红色的穴肉食之味髓的咬着入侵者分泌这肠液，很快就有液体顺着臀缝流了下来，弄得Freddy有种失禁的感觉。

Harman的速度很慢，但是每一次都进入的极深，把囊袋都挤到里面去在龟头抵上一块微微凸起的地方Freddy浑身一阵战栗，然后就是那些该死的电流——静电让他的毛衣都变得刺刺痒痒的，一瞬间炸开的快感顺着脊梁骨爬上大脑，他下意识的咬了一口Harman的舌头，突然拔高的呻吟又被老警探迅速的吞了下去堵在喉咙里。

“唔……！”

医生知道自己找对了地方，抬高了对方的两条腿架在自己的肩上摩挲着对方柔软的膝盖窝，Freddy被刺激的小腿绷直夹紧对方的脖子，接着被他的搭档两只手抱了起来面对着面坐了起来。Harman眯了眯眼睛，扣着对方的臀瓣避开那些鞭痕和伤口揽到怀里，囊袋紧紧的贴着穴口，浓密的体毛把翻出来一点的深红色熟透了的肠肉弄得痒痒的。

Freddy低下了头去看Harman的脸，面对面的姿势让两个人都能能够近距离的看到对方细微的表情变化。他听过那些人类说医生会在电到人的时候发出得意地笑声……但是梦魇现在并不想听到那些像是精神病才会发出来的声音，他大概会阳痿。他热衷于在医生弄疼他的时候给一些血淋淋的回应，比如说将他的背部抓的血肉模糊。

但是他很快就没力气了，甚至都没力气喘气。医生向上顶弄着，扶着他的身体硕大的龟头卡在前列腺那一点持续缓慢的刺激着，Freddy被温吞的但过载的快感弄得直蹬腿，又被抓住腰部往下用力，结合处啪啪的水声让他满脸通红，张开嘴巴小声地喘气。

两个人的脸贴的极近，这样的体位让Freddy脸上细微的表情都能被Harman看见，眼睛含着生理泪水全是情意迷乱的样子，瞳仁里全都是Harman的倒影。这让医生的内心得到了极大的满足。

梦魇干净的没有一点体毛的阴茎高高地翘着紧贴着紧实的小腹，Harman伸手抚弄着对方因为快要高潮收紧的小腹还有凹陷下去的胯骨下部，快速撸动着流着腺液的那根阴茎。Freddy开始情意迷乱的胡乱的小声喘息，前后都被对方掌控者的感觉让他无法控制自己。

这个时候医生做出了让梦魇慌了阵脚的动作，他拽住了还带着自己背上渗出的那些血迹的那只爪子，Freddy立刻做出反应来，利刃狠狠地刺进了医生的掌心，但是Harman没停，他扯掉了那只手套——Freddy抽了一口冷气，重新暴露在空气中的那只手哆嗦了一下，然后Harman将自己的那根抽出来，只留龟头卡在穴口的时候有深深的顶进去，穴肉不知羞耻的拼命挽留着阴茎，又被顶进去直直的顶到了前列腺那点，粗长的那根离脆弱的腹部极近，Freddy抵着他的额头急急的喘息，脚指头因为快感蜷缩起来，腿部线条紧绷着夹住他的脖子。

Harman知道他要射了，加快了抽送的速度，也加大了那些电流，Freddy被这些该死的把戏刺激的尖叫一声，每一次都抵在要命的那一点温吞的研磨着他仰起头拔高了声音喘息，加上长时间被这个房间里上升的温度熏得颜色，眼眶都是做爱时才看得到的艳红色。

高潮的时候Harman抓紧了Freddy的两只手，对方因为射精条件反射的抓紧了对方的手，粘稠的液体溅在两人的小腹上，Freddy闭紧了眼睛头向后仰去又被医生揽回来扣在怀里。瞬间绞紧的高热的肠肉让Harman闷哼一声没坚持住，浓稠的精液一股一股的灌进了对方的身体里，多的小腹都轻轻地涨起填满了肠道。

Freddy低垂着眼睛，就像是体力不支睡着一样，眼角因为快感流出的泪水和水汽混到一起流下去，Harman伸手将那些眼泪擦掉，没有说话。

“……手套。呆子。”

“…………？”

Harman看到他伸出了食指，指了指之前被扔在地上的那只手套。他蹲下来将那只手套还给了梦魇，甚至还很贴心的将它重新戴在他的手上。

Freddy觉得恶心，但是他没什么力气去吐脏字了。接着他听到Harman笑了一下，然后他慢慢地说了他们见面后的第一句话。

“……欢迎下次再来？”


End file.
